HHS2: Where The Pieces Fall
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: In honor of HH being off the air for a year now...I've decided to write my own version of Season 2. Questions answered, plots thickened, twisted roads, lots of romance and soapy goodness. Includes the whole cast.


**Author's Note: I know I know...another new story. But this has been bouncing around in my head for months. And it's not just a Leddie story...this is my version of what HHS2 would be. I'm hoping to be able to answer a lot of the questions that were left unanswered in Season 1 for most of the characters and create my own twists and turns. I'm also going to be doing some couple mixing and matching...just for fun. There will be 80 parts (episodes) just like in season 1. This picks up a couple of days after the season 1 finale. The weekend has passed and the gang is back from the music festival in New York...it's time to get back to life as usual. **

**Also, this is the first time EVER that I've written anything in script form. I'm not sure if I'm going to be any good at it, but I hope that I will be. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. It's tempting for me to switch to my normal style of writing but I really wanted to try my hand at this format so please please tell me what you think of it. **

**Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. And yes before you ask...Remember Me is coming. Very very very VERY soon.**

**Thanks to Marirosa for being an awesome beta :) Love you. **

_Show opens at Eddie's penthouse. Loren and Eddie enter with Eddie loaded down with their suitcases. He dumps the them just inside the door and closes it with his foot. _

**Eddie: **Home sweet home (pulls Loren into his arms and kisses her softly on the lips.) New York was fun but I'm glad to be home.

**Loren: **Me too. I'm exhausted. (she puts her arms around his neck and pulls him closer).

**Eddie:** You should be. You rocked that festival. My girl is a star.

**Loren: **(smiling happily) I will never get tired of you calling me your girl. Not even to the press.

**Eddie: **You aren't mad are you? That reporter put me on the spot and I just let it out. We never really even talked about going public.

**Loren: **Rumors have been going around for a very long time, Eddie. I went on national television and talked about how much I love you. All you did was officially confirm the rumors. Of course I'm not mad. (she pecks him on the lips) I'm glad that you want people to know that we are a couple.

**Eddie: **I'd like to think that we are more than a couple. We're in love. Happily in love.

**Loren: **Very happily. ( she leans in to give him a long lingering kiss)

_Next scene opens at the cafe. Phil and Melissa are sitting at a booth with a large array of food spread in front of them. Phil is happily munching on some fries while Mel watches on in amusement._

**Melissa: **So are you getting an early start on the freshman fifteen or is this a case of sympathy cravings.

**Phil: **(around a mouth full of food)This is a case of me not eating breakfast and working through lunch. I'm starving, little sister.

**Melissa: **(frowning) You mean, little cousin.

**Phil: ** No, I mean what I said. Biology doesn't change anything Mel.

**Melissa: **Do you really believe that?

**Phil:** (nodding) Yes. So we have different parents. Who really cares? We grew up in the same house. You were annoying and I was a jerk. That's the stuff good sibling relationships are made of. We are a classic normal case.

**Melissa: **Yes because normal is you working a full time job to support yourself and your pregnant fiancee while finishing high school and preparing to start college and me deferring indefinitely to go to work on a kick ass internship. I feel like we are living in the twilight zone lately.

**Phil: **Don't forget that your best friend and her mother are dating rock stars. Now that is totally not normal.

**Melissa:** Right?! Don't get me wrong, I love Loren and her happiness means the world to me but it's so crazy how fast everything has happened. Months ago we were all just high school seniors and now we're having babies, doing internships, dating rock stars and signing record deals.

**Phil: **(completely serious) You know that I'm proud of you right, Mel? For following your dreams.

**Melissa:** (surprised and a little disbelieving) really?

**Phil:** Really. You are taking control of your life. You know what you want from life and you are going after that. You should be proud too, little sister.

**Mel:** ( clearly touched by his words) Thanks Phil

**Phil:** ( shrugging it off and staring at her plate of uneaten fries) No prob. Are you gonna eat those?

_Next scene opens at MK. Nora is sitting at the bar going on the books_

_when Adriana walks in. She is starting to show and is nervously pulling her shirt down to hide her stomach. Nora looks up from her work and smiles._

**Nora:** Adriana. How are you?

**Adriana:** I'm OK. Do you have a minute?

**Nora: **(nodding) Of course. Sit down. Do you want a soda or something?

**Adriana: **( hoisting up on the stool at the bar next to Nora shakes her head) no thanks. I just came to tell you something. (very nervous and shy ) I'm pregnant.

**Nora:** I know.

**Adriana:** Melissa told Loren and Loren told you, huh?

**Nora:** ( smiles reassuringly ) We weren't gossiping. Loren just thought that I would want to know. Because of your dad.

**Adriana:** ( nods her understanding and fights back tears )He was a jerk but I miss him.

**Nora:** (reaches out to put a comforting hand on Adriana's hand )Of course you do. He was your father. Have you heard from your mom?

**Adriana:** (sad and slightly bitter) Nothing. She didn't even send flowers for the funeral. I don't understand how you can be married to someone, have a kid with them, and not even care when they die.

**Nora:** I don't know sweetie.

**Adriana:** I don't want to be like them. Either of them. I am scared sometimes that I will treat my baby the way that my mom and dad treated me. My mom left and my dad blamed me. We never got along. I don't want that for my baby.

**Nora:** Then that's not how it will be. You have the power to break the cycle, Adriana. You and Phil can give your baby any kind of life you want to.

**Adriana:** I don't know how to be a mom, Nora. What if I'm bad at it?

**Nora:**( smiling) None of us know how to do it at first. You learn as you go. Loren used to scare the heck out of me. Every time she cried, I wanted to cry. It was overwhelming, but worth every second of my fear.

**Adriana:** You don't regret it? Even though your husband left?

**Nora:** ( shaking her head not even taking a second to process the question) Not for a second. Loren is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It's not her fault that her dad left. Just like its not your fault that your mom left you. They made those choices and nothing you, your dad, me or Loren could have done would have changed their minds.

**Adriana:** (moving her hands from the top of the bar to her slightly purged out stomach) I want to keep this baby and marry Phil, but I'm scared that we are making a mistake. What if we are too young to do this? What if we mess this kid up?

**Nora:** ( soothingly ) I know it's overwhelming and scary, but I promise you that having a baby, loving him or her, will never be something that you regret. That baby is going to be the best thing that has ever happened to you. Everything is going to be ok, sweetie. And I'm always here if you need me.

_Nora pulls the younger girl in for a hug and rubs her shoulders as the scene ends. _

_New scene opens on Chloe pacing around her apartment with her phone pressed to her ear. She looks annoyed and sad. _

**Chloe:** Tyler, it's me again. I don't understand why you won't call me back. I really need to talk to you. Please call me back.

_She hangs up and tossing the phone onto the table with a grunt. The camera pans to another apartment, filled with burning candles and Tyler is sitting on the sofa making out with an attractive blonde. Chloe Carter is obviously the last thing on his mind as his phone sits on a counter top vibrating with the alert that he has 10 missed calls from Chloe. _

_Jeremy is standing in a bare looking room with boxes scattered all around. He flips open the top on one of the boxes and smiles triumphantly as he pulls out two coffee mugs. He walks into another room which we see is the kitchen. Lea is sitting at the table tapping away on her laptop while Jeremy pours them each a cup of coffee. He walks over to the table, behind Lea, and sets the mug down next to her. His eyes scan over what she is viewing on the computer and they widen. The camera pans on the computer and we see Loren's twitter profile. Lea is frowning as she is scowling over the tweets. She clicks on a tweet from Loren that was just sent minutes ago. We see that it reads **Had a fabulous time in NYC with my wonderful boyfriend eddieduran. ** There is a picture attached to the tweet and Lea opens it to reveal the smiling faces of Loren and Eddie. Lea growls and slams down the hood of her laptop. Jeremy looks on worriedly. _

_Eddie and Loren are in his brand new car driving to Nora's house. They are playfully arguing over which one of them should tell Nora that Loren is going to be permanently residing at Eddie's. Loren's hands are resting on her lap in the passenger seat and Eddie's hand is entwined with hers. _

_**EDDIE:**_ I just think it will be better coming from you. I still don't think your mom trusts me not to break your heart.

**Loren: **She knows that you will never do anything to intentionally hurt me, Eddie. She trusts you. She loves you.

**Eddie:** No, she loves my dad.

**Loren:** (turning to look at his face) does it bother you? Your dad and my mom being together?

**Eddie:** Not at all. I knew for awhile that Pop had a thing for your mom. Why wouldn't he? Nora's great. ( lifts their hands so that he can kiss the top of Loren's) Just like her daughter. Seriously, Loren, I'm happy that Pop and Nora are together. She makes him happy.

**Loren: **( turning to look back out the front of the car) That's how I feel too.

**Eddie: **( pensive and nervous) Are we ever going to talk about your dad?

**Loren:** (snapping his head back in his direction in surprise) Who told you?

**Eddie:** ( voice soft and somewhat hurt ) Nora. But I wish you would have.

**Loren:** There isn't really anything to tell. He showed up and then he left. ( turns to look out her window ) It's no big deal.

**Eddie:** Then why didn't you tell me?

**Loren:** It's not important. You have had more important things to worry about since your resurrection from the dead. Like you know assault charges amongst other things.

**Eddie:** It is important. Everything that has anything to do with you is important to me.

_Loren smiles slightly and nods but doesn't say anything. Eddie lets out a breath. He lets the subject drop for now. She doesn't want to talk about it but he won't pressure her too. Yet. Instead he pulls off the road into the parking lot of a florist. He parks the car._

**Eddie:** I'm gonna be right back.

_Loren still looking out the window lost in thought simply nods. Eddie sighs and gets out of the car. _

_Next scene opens on in the Tate house, more specifically the kitchen. Nora is standing in front of a pot covered stove while Max is at the counter chopping up vegetables. They are both smiling and happy. _

**Max: **Did Loren say what the want to talk to us about?

**Nora:** Just that they needed to discuss something important with us. Do you think we should be worried?

**Max :**( shakes his head) Not at all.

**Nora: **They were really happy when we were all in New York, weren't they?

**Max:** They really were. It's the happiest I've ever seen Eddie. It's clear to me that Loren is the best thing that has ever happened to my son.

**Nora:** Do you think that they are getting too serious too quickly?

**Max:** They've known one another longer than you and I have. ( He arches an eyebrow at her and she sighs. ) I know you are worried about Loren being in over her head with all these changes. But Eddie has her back and he's going to do everything that he can to protect her. He loves her.

_Max moves puts his knife down and moves to stand behind Nora at the stove where she is stirring something in a large pot. He puts his arms around her. _

**Max: **You have done a great job as her mom and now Eddie will do a great job as the man who loves her.

**Nora: **( nods her agreement) It's hard for me to get her go, I guess. It's just been the two of us for so long. Then you Duran men came and changed everything. (she turns to face him after she places her wooden spoon down on the stove) I love you.

**Max: **I love you too, beautiful.

_Scene opens with Jake in his office going through some paperwork. A knock sounds at the door and a messenger comes in with a package for him. Jake signs for it and tips the man before he leaves. Sitting_ _back down he stares at the large white envelope as though he knows what it is. He lets out a rugged sigh and tossing it on the corner of his desk and goes back to what he was working on before the interruption. _

_Back at Lea and Jeremy's place, we see Lea heading out the door with her bag and Jeremy watching her leave through the window. As her car pulls out, Jeremy enters a room we can tell is Lea's. He walks over to her desk and opens up her laptop. As her still open browser loads the last pages she was on, we see Loren's twitter profile again as well as her Facebook page and her fan page. Jeremy shakes his head and opens up his sister's picture folder which we sees has hundreds of pictures of Eddie and Loren together and separately. _

**Jeremy:** ( dejectedly) Not again.

_New scene opens in the Sanders living room. Adriana is reading a magazine when Phil comes in. He greets her with a kiss and flops down on the sofa next her dropping his backpack on the floor at their feet. _

**Adriana:**How was the rest of your day?

**Phil: **It was good. How about yours? What did you do after I left you at school?

**Adriana: **I actually went to MK to see Loren's mom.

**Phil: **To tell her about the baby?

**Adriana:** Yes, but she already knew.

**Phil:** I figured. Loren and Mel have never been good at keeping secrets from each other.

**Adriana: **(bitterly) Apparently neither have Loren and her mom. Must be nice.

**PHIL: **(annoyed) It's not their fault Aid.

**Adriana: ** I know that, Phil. But I hate feeling jealous of Loren Tate. She's so close to her mom. They are best friends. It's annoying.

**Phil: **Maybe Lo feels the same way about you. You had your dad, she's never really had that. He bailed.

**Adriana:** ( glaring) First of all, don't call her Lo. You aren't friends with her. And second, I highly doubt Loren Tate is jealous of me. I'm an orphan. A knocked up orphan.

**Phil: **(rolling his eyes) I've known Loren practically my whole life. I started calling her Lo long before Mel did. And if you recall, you used to call her Lo too. Why are you being so difficult about this?

**Adriana:** (sighing) She's on her way to being a freaking rock star, Phil. She's dating Eddie freaking Duran. She's going to be rich and famous and have everything that I should have.

**Phil: ** (angrily) So what you want to be a singer and Eddie Duran's girlfriend instead of my wife?

**Adriana: **(apologetically ) Of course not. But that doesn't mean that I want Loren to have those things either. She doesn't deserve to have the perfect life.

**Phil: ** ( holds his hands up in mock surrender) OK, it's time to change the subject. Let's talk about the prom.

_He reaches down into his backpack and pulls out two tickets and hands them to Aid. _

**Adriana: **You really want to go to prom?

**Phil: **Not really. But I know that you do, so I bought the tickets today before I left school.

**Adriana: **(smiling happily with teary eyes) I love you so much.

_Adriana leans over and kisses him as the camera pans out. _

_Next scene opens at the Tate house. Loren, Eddie, Max and Nora are enjoying dinner and each others company. A beautiful vase of flowers, from Eddie, serves as the table's centerpiece. Conversations flows easily between the four and Loren's somber mood from the car ride over seems to have disappeared. She excitedly tells Max and Nora about all the sight seeing she and Eddie did in New York after the festival had ended and everyone else had left to come back to California. She and Eddie had stayed behind an extra day. _

_Afterward, Max clears the dinner dishes away while Nora passes out slices of pecan pie for dessert. As they are finishing up, Nora gives Max a look that tells him that her curiosity has gotten the best of her. He smiles gently at her and turns his attention across the table to their kids. _

**Max:**So what did you two want to talk to us about?

**Eddie:** ( gives Loren a quick smile before fixing his eyes on her mother) I asked Loren to move in with me. Officially. I know she was staying there while I was gone but now I want her there with me all the time.

**Loren:** And I said yes.

**Nora: **That's it?

**Loren:** (confused) Isn't that enough? It's kind of a huge deal.

**Nora: **(smiling) Of course it is, sweetie. Living together is a huge step. Right Max?

**Max: **(chuckling) Right. But the two of you have been inseparable since we left for New York. And given everything that's happened, it's not a surprise that you want to remain that way.

**Loren: **(skeptical and looking at Nora) And you aren't going to try to talk me out of this?

**Nora:** Would it do any good?

**Loren: **No.

**Nora: **Then, no. I trust you sweetie. And I trust Eddie. If living together is what you want, then I support you completely.

**Loren: **(smiling, touched) Thank you, mom.

**Nora: **However, I have some expectations.

**Loren: **(looking at Eddie) I knew that was too easy.

**Nora: **(sternly) You need to finish school, Lo. There are only a few more weeks left and I know that you have a lot going on right now, but your education has to be a priority.

**Eddie: **I agree and you don't have to worry. I know how important school is to Loren.

**Loren: **Mom, this isn't even an issue. I'm going to finish my senior year. I only missed today. I'm going back tomorrow. I'm not going to let you down. I promise.

**Nora: **(satisfied) Second, the same rules about drugs and alcohol apply. I realize that Eddie and his friends are older than you are. And that you are embarking on the rock star life style, but I raised you with certain rules and I expect you to follow them even when you are out on your own.

**Loren: **( horrified and slightly insulted) Mom, I'm not that kind of person and you know that. Just because things are changing in my life doesn't mean that my beliefs and morals are. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me becoming some sort of wild party chick or something. My life is not going to turn into an episode of Girls Gone Wild.

**Nora: **OK, then. You have my blessing.

**Max: **Mine too.

**Eddie: **(leaning back in his chair with a smirk) and the two of you have our blessing too. You know, since you are co-habituating as well.

**Loren: **(smiling) That's right. We approve, but we have expectations.

**Nora: **(amused) OK, OK. Point made.

_Cut to Melissa's bedroom. She's lying on the bed with textbooks surrounding her and her laptop open, seemingly concentrating on homework. However we see a dreamy smile on her face as she is staring out into space. She is startled out of her daydream by a knock on her door and Lisa sticks her head in._

**Melissa: **Hey, mom. You can come in.

**Lisa: **(entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed) Dinner is almost ready. Dad is setting the table. What are you working on?

**Melissa: **Just finishing up an English assignment. I'll be glad to never have to write about metaphors again.

**Lisa: **I know you will. Your brother and Adriana are down there making prom plans. Are you and Adam planning to go?

**Melissa: **We are. It should be fun. And it's a right of passage, right?

**Lisa: **It is. You'll have a great time. We could go shopping for your dress together this weekend if you'd like.

**Melissa: **(smiling) That would be great, mom.

**Lisa: **You can invite Loren to come along if you want to.

**Melissa: **Actually, I'm not sure if Loren is even going to the prom. We haven't talked about it for awhile. And I'm not sure if Eddie Duran is the high school prom type.

**Lisa: **(bemused) No I guess he probably isn't.

**Melissa: **Besides, if Lo does decide to go, Nora will probably want to take her dress shopping herself. So you and I can just go. It'll be fun.

**Lisa: **(pleased) Yes. We'll make a whole day of it.

_The mother and daughter hug and then Lisa reads over Melissa's English essay for her as the scene ends. _

_Cut back to Loren and Eddie's apartment. They are home from dinner with their parents and are on the sofa watching tv. Eddie is watching Loren out of the corner of his eye. He wants to talk to her about her father but he doesn't want to fight with her. He picks up her hand and encloses it between both of his. _

**Eddie: **You know that you can always talk to me about anything,right? No matter what?

**Loren: **(nodding ) Yes, I know that. And I hope you know the same is true of you. I want us to be able to tell each other everything.

**Eddie: **Even if it's a touchy subject? Something that we don't necessarily want to talk about?

**Loren:** (sighing) There isn't anything to talk about. My dad is gone. Again. He came and I asked him to leave. I don't need or want him in my life. He had his chance and he blew it. There is nothing left to talk about, Eddie. I'm fine. I promise.

**Eddie: **(clearly unconvinced) I'm going to let it drop, for now. But if you ever feel like you want to talk, please talk to me. I love you and I will always be here for you.

**Loren: **(looks at him adoringly ) I love you too, but really there is nothing to talk about. My father is gone. He's not going to come back. End of story.

_Scene opens in an office that we haven't seen before. A man, Trent McCall, is sitting behind the desk looking through papers. The camera pans down and we see that he is looking at real estate ads. A man with dark hair, wearing a dark suit sits across the desk from him. _

**Man: **Those are all the properties available in the neighborhood you specified when we spoke on the phone. Tarzana is a hot spot right now.

**Trent:** None of these are suitable. I need at least two bedrooms.

**Man: **( confused) Oh, I apologize, Mr. McCall. I was under the impression that you were single.

**Trent: **(smug) I am at the moment. But I plan on getting my wife and my daughter back. We will all be residing together.

~~~~~~~~~~End Episode 2X01~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
